A Fresh Start
by snowystar2
Summary: Bella movies to Chicago to live with her Aunt and Uncle after her parents has passed on. Common pairing, Edward x Bella. I don't own Twilight, but I do own the OOC characters. Rating M: for safety. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story, which is totally fictional. This is totally made up. Some things in this story may not have happened in this time in real life. Some may have really happened at that time, but some may not have. **

**I don't own Twilight, but the OOC Characters I do, as well as this story.**

**Thanks to my beta ****hallee87. **

Chapter 1 – A new beginning

Bella's pov

August 11, 1919

As I walked down the corridor of the Boston train Station, thoughts continually entered my mind, of what my life will be like, as I look for a sign that will led me to a train that will send me to Chicago.

Now that my life had been turned upside down, I was unsure of what to expect. After all, I was now to live with my Aunt and Uncle Mr. and Mrs. Scott. To me, they are complete strangers. Though, I guess it wasn't their fault neither my fault. My mother had told me once that Aunt Emma Scott was an example of how women are not to act. Aunt Emma liked to speak out rather than stay behind the saying, 'children should be seen and not heard'.

My mother has also said that Aunt Emma had refused to marry a young man that Grandma and Grandpa had wanted her to marry, for it would have been best for both families. After she had refused to marry the young man, Grandma and Grandpa, and my mother have disowned Aunt Emma as part of their family.

I had first learned of my Aunt Emma one day when I was eight years old and saw a picture she was in with the family. I had asked my mother who she was since I never seen her before. Mother told me she was her sister Emma.

"Then why I haven't I seen her or met her before?" I had asked.

My mother sighed. I could tell she didn't like having to tell me whatever it was she was about to say.

"Because, she isn't part of this family anymore." She said quickly.

"But why?"

"Because, she was not acting like a lady, she did not do as Grandpa had told her to do."

I left it at that.

The reason for my journey to Chicago to live with my Aunt Emma and her husband was due to my mother's untimely death. She suffered and died from the Spanish Influenza. It took a while to find any information on where Aunt Emma had settled but once I did, I quickly got a hold of her and asked to be allowed to come and stay with her.

After my mother had died, I had found some letters that was from my Aunt Emma. I have not yet decided to read them as I had just found them yesterday, the day before I was to be on the train. I found them in Mother's hidden draw in her desk that she often wrote letters to people. I have held on to the letters with me, determined to read them at some point. I have looked at them many times now since I had found them, but for some reason I haven't read them. I knew I would read them but every time I got close to opening one for the first time, to read them, a sudden feeling always got me to stop.

Once on board the train, I found an empty compartment to sit in. Once again, I looked at the unopened letters that were clutched in my left hand. I began to wonder why Mother had kept these letters if she had ''disowned'' her own sister. She never opened them either, which only made me more curious by the second. What was her reason? Had she hoped I would find them one day so that I could accept my Aunt as she truly was? Did Mother regret disowning her own sister?

I had found them hidden in her desk under the trick door towards the back of her secretary. I suppose perhaps one day I would understand as to why she had hidden those letters though unopened letters just the same.

I had always done as my Mother had told me, ever since I found that family picture with my Aunt in it. She had asked me to not ask about her again, and to do what she tells me, as it was for my own good.

I had been nervous when my Mother one day said Father was going to start looking for a husband for me. From what my Mother had told me in the past regarding what husbands do to their wives, it scared me. But I kept my fear to myself and remained quiet for my mother has always told me to stay quiet unless spoken to and to keep your fear away. To do as husband tells you.

Before my Father had gone off to the Great War, he had planned for the first young man that could have been my future husband but my Father never came home from the war. He died at war. Shortly after my Father had died, my mother had become ill with the Spanish influenza and not long after wise, had passed away shortly.

I looked out the window while my thoughts continued to spontaneously come up with new questions every few seconds. What kind of people were my Aunt and Uncle? Where did they live exactly? Outside of Chicago in the countryside perhaps or inside the city itself? Did I have any cousins that I was unaware of and if so, how old were they? Would I be accepted? Why would my Aunt take me in after all the pain my mother had put her through? Questions like these pondered my mind as if it was a plague. That is, until I was somebody spoke and slightly startled me from my incessant thoughts

"Oh, hi, mind if I sit here?"

I looked up and saw a young woman just about my age sit down. "Yes you may sit here."

She sat down beside me. "So, why are you off to Chicago?" she asked me.

"To stay with my aunt and uncles." I was slightly curious at how curious she was being herself.

"Oh. Sorry my name is Holly, Newstone. What's your name?"

"My name is Isabella Swan," I said, shaking her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"Who are your Aunt and Uncle, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mind at all," I said as I watched the others before looking back.

"They are Emma and James Scott."

"Oh they're nice people."

"Oh? Thanks."

When the train came to a stop, she got up and smiled. "Perhaps I will see you another time Isabella."

"Yes, perhaps another time."

"Yes, indeed," she said as, she got off the train.

I gathered my bags and found myself off the train before I knew it. Though before I could forsee the event, I tripped over air it had seemed. My knee was scratched only a little though I did hope no one had seen me lifting my skirts underneath my dress to check. I walked further on to where the passengers could really be greeted by the people of Chicago. Seeing as how I wasn't sure exactly what my Aunt and Uncle looked like, only having the young picture of my Aunt to go off on. 

"Isabella?" I heard someone say.

I looked up to see a pretty woman looking at me. "Yes. Aunt Mrs. Scott?"

"Yes, that's me. Please, dear just Aunt Emma."

"Alright; Aunt Emma then."

"We should get your things and be on our way. Sorry my husband wasn't able to be here, due to being obtained at his office.

"That's alright." We started to head to her car with my things.

She took my bags and put them in her car and then started to drive to her place.

As I walked into the house, I was amazed what I saw. "Wow, your house is amazing."

"Thank you dear."

"You're welcome."

"Come, along dear, let us show you to your room," she said as she went up the stairs, and walked to a room that was very pretty.

"The room is so nice."

"This is your room dear. I will leave you to settle in and come get you when dinner is ready. "We are also expecting a few guests to dinner to welcome your arrival."

Thank you," I said though she really didn't need to have done that for me.

"You're welcome dear."

Perhaps she made her way downstairs, though I didn't know. I started to unpack the little things I did take from my Mother's house. Once I put all the clothes away I once again looked at the letters and placed them down in drawer of my night stand with them still in the sac I had put them in. Perhaps I would read them at another time.

"Mom?" I heard a man's voice coming from down stairs.

As I headed down the stairs to see whose voice I was hearing, I saw a man standing beside my Aunt.

"Oh, Rob, this is your cousin Isabella."

"Bella, please," I said when he shook my hand.

"Bella, I'm Rob."

"A pleasure to meet you Rob."

"likewise Bella."

He removed his hand and he turned to my Aunt, "When will dinner be?"

"Soon, Rob. We are having the Masen's over for dinner with us, to welcome Bella."

Rob nodded his head when he heard this.

I watched as Rob headed off to the library to read.

"It be fine dear, would you want help me with dinner?"

"Sure."

We walked to the kitchen and started on dinner. Once dinner was about done she told me to go and get ready for dinner with our guests. I headed up the stairs to my room and got ready for dinner.

The next time I headed down stairs I could hear music playing and wondering who was playing the nice music. I was shocked when I saw it was a very handsome young man playing and couldn't help but to wonder more while I watched him play.

I of course tripped over nothing but my feet and hit something that fell. I froze when he turned to see who had made that noise. Before I know it, he was at my side, grabbing my arms and pulling me up.

"Are you alright Miss?"

"Yes, thank you."

"It's not a problem. I'm sorry, I'm Edward Masen."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Masen. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Well, Miss. Swan, the pleasure is mine." He said, as he took my hand, taking it to his lips kissing it, then letting go of my hand.

"Ah I see you both have met each other. Isabella, Edward dinner is ready." Aunt Emma said.

We headed to the dining room; Edward pulled my chair out for me, joining beside me.

"Isabella dear, this is Edward's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Edward, Elizabeth Masen." My Uncle said.

"It's a pleasure, Miss. Swan." Mr. and Mrs. Masen said.

"Likewise."

We started to eat and enjoy our dinner, we had talked about many subjects.

When it was just about time for the Masen's to head home, Edward turned to me.

"Miss Swan, how would it be if I gave you a tour on Friday?"

"Yes, I'd enjoy that, Mr. Masen."

"Well, till again Friday, Miss. Swan." He said.

I followed him to the door as him and his parents walked out the door.

Shortly after I headed up stairs and went to my room, got ready for bed, decided to open the first letter for the first time. Thankfully my Mother has saved every letter, even better Aunt Emma has dated each letter so It was easy to tell which order the letters where in. I set the letters in order since my Mother must have just put them in her hiding spot not caring where they fell in the order.

Once the letters where set by date's, I went to the first letter. Started to read the first letter for the first time. As I started to read, I at first felt, like I shouldn't be reading these, that I was intruding or something. But if Aunt Emma didn't want them to be read why write them to Mother? Why would Mother save them if she didn't want them to be read either?

As I got near the end of the first letter, I gave a gasp and just looked at the letter.

**Please leave a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-What a pretty girl

August 11, 1919

Edward's pov

As Father came home, mother stepped over to the sitting room and kissed father, he kissed her back. "We are heading to the Scott's house tonight for dinner. I had gotten a call from Emma that Bella has gotten here, and she wanted to have some friends over for dinner to welcome Bella."

"Very well," My father said, I just nodded my head.

"Edward, Bella needs some last minute tutoring before she starts school this fall. You mind studying her?"

I almost wanted to say no, but father nodded his head to me, I knew I had to say yes, he knew I wouldn't be that busy and would be able to help this Bella out. "Yes mother I can help the girl out."

"Good, I told Emma you were able to."

I just nodded.

"Now, you both go and get ready."

Father and I headed up to get ready to head over to my godparents house for dinner to welcome their niece.

Once father and I had finished getting ready all three of us headed over to my godparents house. My god father answered the door.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Masen. And you too Edward."

"You too sir."

I wasn't paying much to what the adults were speaking about, it seemed my mother has noticed and smiled. "You guys still have that piano?"

"Why yes, yes. I'm sure you are bored listening to us speak, son why don't you head to the sitting room, that is where the piano is."

"Thank you." I said as I walked to the piano. I started to play, not noticing anything as it has happened so many times for me whenever I was playing at a piano. It always calmed me, which I didn't notice I was tense. It must be to meet this girl I had never met before. I'm not sure why though, since I have met so many girls before and they all are the same. So why was I so tense and uneasy with meeting this new girl? I wasn't sure, but I did enjoy the calmness of the piano under my fingers.

I did not notice anyone had walked into the room until I had heard something, which sounded like it was falling. I reacted without thinking, grabbing the girl's arms, steadying her from falling along with what she had knocked over. When I finally took the chance to see this girl's face I couldn't help but smile, at the look of her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, finally letting my arms to my side once I noticed they were still holding on to her arms.

"I'm fine." She said, she looked around the room landing on my face.

"I'm Edward Anthony Masen. You must be Isabella Swan."

"Yes. It is nice to meet you Mr. Masen."

"No please Edward." I responded. Her voice was so delicate and fragile sounding but yet there was something about her already that I felt the need to want to know more about her.

"Alright Edward."

"Shall we head to the dining room? Sounds like dinner is ready." I smiled at her, giving her the assurance that she seemed to need. I offered my arm to escort her to the dining room.

"Yes lets." She smiled back and took my arm.

We walked to the dining room and once at the table, I opened the chair for her and she sat down and pushed the chair in, before getting into mine.

"I see you had met Isabella," Emma, my godmother had said.

"Yes," I replied.

"She very pretty isn't she?" Emma boldly stated.

I saw Isabella blush and couldn't help but to enjoy that blush very much. I looked her way for a bit when I thought she was not looking. When she did notice I smiled before looking back to my godmother. "Yes, she is very pretty."

"Thank you." She had whispered at the complement I had said.

"How do you like it here dear?" My mother asked her.

"Very nicely so far, though I haven't seen been out of the manor much, and this still my first day here and all."

"Maybe Edward can show you around some time?"

"Yes, that is a very good idea Emma," My mother said.

"What do you say son?" Father asked.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy that if Isabella will allow me to."

"Yes of course," she replied to me.

"Wonderful! It shall start this Saturday." My mother exclaimed with glee.

"Yes mother." I said. Though I was hoping she would tone it down some, I didn't want to scare Isabella away just yet.

"Yes," Isabella said.

"I was so unsure that her train would have come in today, as it was very late today to coming in," Emma said.

"You know, how those trains are often running late at times," Mother responded

"Yes of course, but you would think they come in on time at some point," Emma replied.

"Well, we can only know when it comes in on time." Mother said.

"Yes I guess your right Elizabeth," Emma gave in

"How is she adjusting so far?" Father asked at last, trying to lower his voice since it was considered rude to talk about a person in front of them as if they were not in front of them at all.

"She seems alright; better than I thought she would too. Considering how my sister had raised her, and said to her. I'm not sure what my sister had told her about me, but still I'm very glad she had come and is adjusting very well," Emma Explained

"That's very good, that she adjusting well," Father replied

I had many times looked Isabella's way for a bit, and then look away before she notices. Or so I had hoped she had not noticed. I didn't want to scare her, or have her think of me some odd batty person. I have however caught her looking my way a few times, smiled a few times, but there was a few times that she looked my way that I had noticed, and acted as if I had not noticed she was looking my way.

"Shall we start our tour at noon?" I asked her as my mother and godmother started to clean up after dinner.

"Yes that sounds nice," she replied kindly.

"Good, good. I look forward for it," I smiled.

"Edward why don't you play for Isabella before we head back home," Mother said.

I nodded, I got up and offered her my hand once more.

She took my arm once again and allowed myself to lead her to the piano.

I sat down, left an enough room for her to join me, but she had not at that time. She decided to stand beside me instead of sitting beside me. For some reason that had hurt a bit. I had many times not offered or want another person to so badly sit beside me when I played the piano then her.

I started to play some of my more favorite songs, she seemed to enjoy them which made me smile, glad that I was able to have her enjoy something in this new city.

"Do you play?" I asked her.

"I tried once when I was little, but I was never good enough so my mother gave up…"

It did seem she was going to say something else but she stopped herself. She must not have wanted to speak badly about her mother. It did sound like she was going to say something not well about her mother. Though her mother was dead she didn't want to speak ill about her.

"I can teach you."

"That's very nice of you, but really I won't be very good, and I don't want to be wasting your time more than I already have to, with showing me around the city, and helping me with what I need to be ready for school this fall."

"Really, it not a bother or wasting my time Isabella."

"If you're sure, maybe some time in the future you can teach me at some point." She smiled as her eyes lit up.

"I will hold you to that." She gave me a smile and I kissed her hand before I followed my parents out the door. I saw her watch me leave and couldn't help but to smile at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bpov

August 11, 1919

I was amazed by what I read in that first letter. I had to re-read that letter three times as if to make sure that what was said in that letter was the truth.

_Dear Renee,_

_Hello Renee, I do hope things are going well with you and your family. I do hope Isabella is doing very well. I do hope you have gotten those gifts I have sent to her since she was two years old. _

_I know we don't talk, and you don't think much of me and has disowned me. But I thought maybe if you hear my side of the story it might help you understand it a bit more. I am going to start with the smallest of reason for why I refused to marry that man, papa wanted me to marry._

_The smallest reason that I refused to marry the man papa wanted me to, was because he is abusive, and disrespect women, and is a womanizer. _

_Your sister,_

_Emma_

Though this letter was short I was amazed by that she sent me gifts since I was two years old and I never got any gifts that she has sent me. Mother must have gotten the gifts it seemed that she knew where we lived and we have never moved once. I started to wonder what mama has done to those gifts Aunt Emma has sent me over the years. Did mama throw them out? What she do with them? I started to wonder what kind of gifts Aunt Emma sent me.

I was also shocked that she was to marry someone before she married Uncle James. Who was this boy she was to marry? The reasons she listed can't be the only reason. Those seem small reasons though those are not good things a man to have. Maybe she only told mama about those smallest reasons for she refused to marry the man Grandpa wanted her to marry so mama can take that in and work her way to where mama can handle the big reason for why she refused to marry that man. Whoever that man she was to marry.

I heard a knock on my bed room door and quickly put the first letter away with the others before I answered. "You may enter." The door opened and Aunt Emma stood in the door way.

"I do hope you had a good time today."

"I did Aunt Emma."

"I'm glad. About your studies with Edward, I won't leave you alone with him Bella."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I will be in the room with you both while you both work on your studies. Good night Bella, sleep well."

"Good night Aunt Emma." I watched Aunt Emma shut my bed room door as she left, once she left and my bed room door was closed I shut the light off and went to sleep.

August 12, 1919

Once I woke I had forgot where I was, it took me a few moments to remember where I was. Once I remembered I got up from my bed and got dressed for the day and made my bed. As I made my way down stairs, I could smell breakfast. I walked into the kitchen where I saw Aunt and Uncle and Cousin Rob where at the table.

"Morning Bella, Dear." Aunt Emma said.

"Morning," I joined them at the table and we started to eat breakfast.

"Bella, Rob's fiancé is going to be here this afternoon; they are to be married soon."

I nodded my head.

Once we finished breakfast I went to read until I heard someone at the door and Rob went to get the door. I heard him speak to someone and heard a new voice. I walked over wanting to know who it was this voice belonged to.

"This must be Isabella." The owner to the new voice said.

Rob turned to me and smiled. "Yes, Anna dear this is Bella. Bella this is my fiancé Anna."

"My pleasure to met you," I said.

"Likewise," she said.

"Oh she is very pretty Rob, her name fits her very well."

I blushed at her compliment.

"I hope we get to spend more time together Bella."

"Like wise," I said. I really did hope that we would be able to spend more time together and get to know each other. I decided to give them some time together, and decided to explore the house more since this was only my second day here. I was very much amazed by this house, it looked great and something mama would dis-approve of. Mama would never want me in a house like this. She thought this stuff was from the devil himself. But I thought it was really pretty.

"Aunt Emma decorated this house," someone said I turned to see the voice belong to Uncle James.

"It really pretty," I said.

"Tell me, what would your mother think of a house like this?"

"Well, she wouldn't approve of me being in a house like this, for she thinks these things where from the devil himself," I said looking at my hands.

"What you think of these things?" he asked once he was able to get the shock off his face.

"I think they're really pretty."

"I'm sure Aunt Emma will really enjoy hearing that you like the work she put into the house."

I just simple nodded as I had nothing to say.

Soon as Anna left after we had tea, Rob was happy enough to show me more of the house and what everything was and the story behind how they had got some of those things. I really enjoyed the story behind how they had gotten some of those things. All the traveling they used to do when he was younger. They have been to England twice, and France three times.

**Please review**

**snowy**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bpov

August 12, 1919

Anna Smith, decided to help me pick a dress to wear for today as Edward was to show me around this city. I was not sure why she was making a big deal with what to wear. I was going to pick a green dress when she gave me a smile.

"No, no you shouldn't wear that," she said as she got up and went to look and see what dresses I had owned. She turned to me and gave a sad face, "We must take you shopping to get you better looking dresses."

I was not sure what was wrong with the cloths I wore. These where the only dresses mother let me wear.

Anna looked again as to see what will do for today's event she smiled and pulled out a pretty pink dress. I only wore that once.

"This will do for today," she said.

I didn't protest but I did want wear the green dress today but I put the pink dress on once she left me to get dressed. She walked back in and smiled, "Let me do your hair."

I sat down and let her do my hair when she finished I looked in the merrier and gave a gasp.

Anna Smith gave a laugh. "Edward will love it."

"But why would he?" I asked myself in whisper, Anna Smith must not have heard me or if she didn't she didn't show it.

"You are ready, now to wait for him to come."

I got up, "Thank you Anna Smith," I said giving her a warm smile.

She smiled back at me, "We are friends now, just call me Anna," she said.

We didn't have to wait long when we heard James speak to Edward. Anna and I walked down the stairs and he looked at me when we hit the bottom step. He walked over to me with a smile.

"Afternoon Isabella, you look pretty today, as do you Anna," Edward said. He never took his eyes off my face, it made me blush.

"Shell we be off?"he asked.

"Yes we shell," Anna said as she took Rob's hand as we headed off.

"They are coming with us?" I asked.

"For a bit, then we can split up and met again at the city hall, before dust," Rob said as he helped Anna get into Edward's car, Edward helped me get in soon we where off to start.

We got to where we were to start; Edward helped me out of the car. "Shell we met here again at four?" he asked.

"Yes that sounds good," Rob said as he helped Anna step out.

Anna gave me a small smile as to assure me that things were going to be fine.

I had to keep telling me we were in public.

Edward turned to me and smiled, "Ready?" he asked.

I just nodded my head as I was unable to speak.

He offered his elbow I took it he started to lead me.

He showed me around the place, explaining everything to me when they were made everything. I was amazed by everything I have never heard or saw places like this before in my life. I started to grow comfortable around him, and enjoying our little outing. We got to a well I looked into it. He took a coin out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"This is a wishing well, make a wish and throw it into the well it may come true," he said.

I never heard of a wishing well before, I took the coin from him and looked into the well and thought what my wish maybe. After many moments of thought I finally threw my coin into the well, as has Edward.

"Do you want an ice cream?" he asked.

"Yes please."

We walked to an ice cream place Edward order me an ice cream and one for him, he went to sit down on a bench at a park not far.

We ate our ice creams in silence, I turned when I heard kids playing in the park, I couldn't help but to smile at that. I wished I could have been like that, but mother never let me outside for long amount of time, she said that was how I could get sick.

"Didn't you sit outside as a child?" he asked.

I turned to Edward when he spoke, "No my mother never let me be outside for long amounts of time."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It alright. I can now," I said. He smiled, "Yes that you are able to no."

We watched the kids or a bit of time before we got up and headed back to the car. We waited for Rob and Anna to return back. We didn't have to wait long we started to head back home.

Once we got home, Edward helped me out as we walked our way back into the house there was Aunt and Uncle in the sitting room.

"So how it go Bella dear?" Aunt Emma asked.

"It was fun, thank you Edward for showing me the city," I said.

"Any time Isabella," he said smiled and nodded before he made his way to leave. "Met again Wednesday for our next study Bella."

I nodded, as he left, Uncle walking him out.

Anna smiled and stayed a bit.

"Tell me Isabella how it go?" Anna asked me as we sat down in the garden alone.

"It was good, it was fun. Something I was never able to do," I said as I looked at a flower nearby.

"Oh your mother never let you out?" she asked.

"No she never did for long anyways."

"So What you think of Edward?" she asked.

"He was nice, though every women looked at him."

"Yes that happens all the time, but he doesn't seem at all interested in any of them well that was until you came here."

"How are you so sure he is an interests in me?"

"He is protective over you, he never takes his eyes off you."

I was not so sure to believe her. We turned when we saw Rob stand in the door way.

"Ready to go Anna dear?" he asked.

"Yes. Remember what I said Bella," she said as she took my hand and smiled, then went to Rob and they left with me in the garden in thought. Could she have meant that? I'm not so sure about that.

"Isabella? Come in? It is getting cold," I heard someone say and turned seeing Aunt Emma standing in the door way.

I didn't notice how long I have been sitting in the garden and got up and made my way to her. "Sorry I lost track of time."

"That's alright dear." She said.

We made our way inside, I felt the warmth of the house, that it has gotten cold outside as I sat out there.

**Please keep reviewing.**

**Snowy**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bpov

August 29, 1919

Days has gone by since that first day that I met some of my aunt and uncle's friends, and Mr. Edward Masen agreed to help me with my studies before we start school, to make sure I was not too far behind. He is very well teacher. As my aunt Emma has promised she was always in the room when Edward helped me with my studies.

I was very thankful for that, since I did not feel comfortable around men just yet. But I have started to get more comfortable with them at least few of them. The few are such as Edward, uncle an my Cousin, and of course Edward's father.

Anna Smith and I have gotten closer and we have become fast friends, growing closer as the days went by.

Today, Aunt Emma and Anna were to take me shopping for new dresses. I tried to tell them they didn't need to, and the dresses I already had where fine but they told me they wanted to. So I gave in and let them take me shopping.

We walked down to the shops we looked around until we got to a dress store. We didn't spend too much time looking for dresses. I tried them on, and most needed to be fixed to fit me right, the lady that worked there said she be happy to fix the dresses so they can fit me better. She told us it take her a few days to get it done.

"That not a problem," Aunt Emma said as she paid the lady then we walked out an decided to go out for lunch. We sat down and talked.

We heard girls laughing we decided to try and ignore them but they walked by us and laughed again, before looking at me and giving me a dirty look.

Anna caught this and looked at them, "If it is the issue with Edward Masen then you need to grow up, he has told you both and every girl that he was not interested how much more clear can he be for you all to get it?" she asked.

The girls looked shocked of this, looked at her gave her a dirty look too before she walked away.

We talked some, "Don't let them get to you Bella," Anna said.

I nodded, as I tried not to let that get to me. But I was not having much luck with this, however. When we got back from shopping and my new clothes are put away. There was a knock on the door, my Aunt went to open the door.

"Bella dear, Edward is here to see you," she called to me as I came down stairs.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"Hello Edward," I said back with a smile. We went to sit in the sitting room, where Aunt Emma can keep an eye on us.

"How was the shopping?" he asked.

"it was alright, I'm not too big with shopping though," I said.

"Neither am I," he said with a smile.

He seemed to be growing nervous over time.

"There is something I wanted to ask you though," he said.

"Yes what it is?"

"I was wondering if I can take you to the fall dance in two weeks?" he asked.

I was not so sure about this, "I'm not that good with dancing."

"It's all in the leading, I won't let anything happen."

I couldn't help but to smile when he gave me my favorite smile. "Yes I'd love to go with you," I said.

He stayed a bit chatting about different things before he got up and said his goodbye.

September 3, 1919

I woke early, and went to look for something to wear. I wasn't sure what to wear to my first day of school. I settled on wearing a green dress to my first day of class. I got dressed quickly, headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where I saw Emma making breakfast.

"Good morning dear, why don't you sit and have breakfast."

I sat down and waited for the breakfast to be made, I got a plate for myself once it was finished and ate my breakfast.

"Are you nervous dear?"

I nodded my head, "Yes very," I replied once I finished my meal.

"It be fine dear, Edward agreed to walk you to school and back today," she said.

"Oh but he didn't have to."

"I know that, so does he but he wanted to," she said.

I couldn't help but to smile at this, soon after there was a knock on the door and Uncle James went to get the door both Edward and James walked into the kitchen I finished my breakfast and placed it in the sank and washed it and put it away. I turned to Edward.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, I am to walk you to school and home today," he said.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to," I said.

"Yes I know that. But I wanted to,"he said with a smile taking my hand and kissed my hand.

"Good luck Bella," James said as he smiled as Edward and I headed out the door and walked to school.

"Don't worry Bella, it be fine" he said.

I smiled back watching the others as we walked to school. I saw a few people giving me dirty looks but I looked away and looked back at him smiling.

All too soon we were at the school.

"See you after school Bella," he said.

I smiled and went inside the building.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Epov

September 3, 1919

I watched Isabella walk into the building as she started school. I watched for a bit before I turned around to head to tend to my own studies. I couldn't get Isabella out of my head as I walked home to tend to my studies.

As I made it home and walked into the door, my mother was reading in the sitting room I nodded to her as I walked by and to my studies. It was very hard to tend to my studies as I was not able to get Isabella out of my head.

I wondered how she was doing with her first day of school; I was very worried for her though I knew she was safe. I knew there was many hours before her classes would end.

I finished the work for the studies for today, and went to read for a bit. Though I was not having much luck reading either. My mother looked at me from her own book.

"You alright dear?" she asked.

"Yes mother," I said.

My mother watched me for a bit when a smile was on her lips as if she knew what was wrong with me.

I titled my head, and her smiled grew more.

"Is it Isabella?" she asked at last.

I was not sure withering to lie or admit it. I knew if I lied that she would know I was lying so decided to admit it. "Yes."

I watched her face a bit, and saw her smile grow even more. I knew mother was happy; she grew worried for me, since no young lady had held my attrition to court her until now.

She went back to her book, which I was sure she was to finish soon. I couldn't help but to smile at that thought, that my mother does approve of her. The question was how did Isabella fell? I decided to take it slow for her, for her upbringing that her mother had raised her. From what her aunt and uncle has said to my parents and to me that she didn't have the same upbringing as I have and that she grew up to fear men and to do what they say.

Which I wasn't sure that it was just small of how she was raised or not, I was sure it must be worse then what they told me from her reactions to some things so I have noticed. I decided to go slow with her, and let her tell me on her own time how she was raised her life story though I so badly wanted to know.

Soon enough it be time for Isabella's classes to be finished I started to make my way to wait for the classes to end to walk her home. Mother offered her to come to the house for tea, since Isabella's aunt and uncle will be there when she finally gets out of class. I told mother I will let Isabella know and ask her if she would like to. I very much hoped she would but I would leave it up to her.

O waited for Isabella to come out once I got to the school, I didn't have to wait too long and she joined me as soon as she saw me. I took her books from her so she didn't have to carry them. "My mother asked if you wanted to come to my house for tea? Since your uncle and aunt will be there now."

She seemed to be in thought for a bit. "Can we drop off my books first at home?" she asked she seemed she wanted to explain why.

I just smiled at her, "Sure of course we can." I said she seemed happy with that, she did seem a bit shocked that she didn't need to explain that. I understand why she wants to drop her books off to her home first so she didn't have to carry them later.

We dropped her books off and made our way to my house. I saw some of the young ladies glare at Isabella when they saw me with her; it got me annoyed for what they were doing. I saw that Isabella noticed these as well which made me even more annoyed for what they were doing to her. She is a nice young lady and pretty she didn't deserve these glares.

"I'm sorry for how some ladies behaviors," I said.

"It alright, Edward."

I loved it when she called my name from her lips. We finally made it to my house, and I opened the door for her and let her walk in first. We made our way to the kitchen where her aunt and uncle and her mother.

"How was your first day dear?" her aunt asked her.

"It was alright."

"Would you like some tea dear?" my mother asked her.

"Yes please Mrs. Masen."

My mother nodded, and nodded to our maid that got some tea ready for Isabella and me. Isabella and I joined them at the table.

"I don't like some of the looks some of the ladies gave to Isabella on her and I's walk home and here," I said with a bit of annoying showing in my voice.

My mother and I looked at each other then back to Isabella and I. "Don't give them any mind." My mother said.

I guessed that is all we can do about this. I gave a small sigh at this and took a sip of my tea.

I saw a strain of her hair get free I so wanted to place it back into place but I just kept my hand under the table since it wouldn't right for me to do that just yet, she wasn't mine after all. Besides I was sure it just fear her, I didn't want cause her to fear me. I watched as she moved the hair herself back into place I so badly wished it that I was able to do that.

**Please review.**

**Sorry I have been very busy and will be busy this week so decided to post this chapter now rather than sometime during this week. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Epov

December 13, 1919

I was very nervous today, as I had plans to ask Isabella's uncle today. My mother has noticed I was nervous and sat down beside me in the sitting room.

"You will do great Edward dear," she said to me as she tried to comfort me. I gave her a smile but it was forced, and fake.

"You will be dear," mother said, as she was able to tell my smile was forced and fake.

"What if it doesn't? What if she doesn't feel the same way?" I asked at last.

"How could she not dear?" mother asked me.

I had no answer for that question mother asked me.

"I have noticed how she looks at you, dear she feels the same way she most likely just scared though."

I nodded at this and sighed some.

"I did get a call from Emma and she offered your father and I to be over for dinner," she said.

I opened my mouth ready to speak in protest, when she held a hand up and smiled, "I told her no dear, I was sure you wanted to do this on your own."

"Thank you mother, I am sorry…." I started but she held a hand again and smiled.

"I know how this is important to you dear and you want to do this on your own."

I hugged my mother, she smiled and got up and started to leave me alone with my thoughts when she stopped at the door way and turned to me, "Good luck dear." With that she left the room.

I was left alone with my thoughts for a bit of time. I was getting more and more nervous over time as I waited for her uncle to get home. So I could speak to him privately. The timed seemed to have gone by very slowly, and grew more and more nervous. I finally gave a sigh when the time finally came and made my way to their home. My nervous grew even more if that was even possible. Once I got to the door I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Emma got the door and let me in.

"Good evening Edward," she said.

"Evening…."I said taking a deep breath before asking the question I wanted to know, she answered before I could ask question as if she can tell just by how nervous I was.

"He is in his study," she said and shut the door behind me.

I nodded to her and made my way to his study and took another deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said I opened the door and walked in and saw him lift his head when the door opened and closed behind me.

"Edward good evening," he said.

"Evening…."

"Come have a set, relax son this is the easy part," he laughed when he sat behind his desk. I took a set and nodded at this he was right this was the easy part. I still had to ask Bella if her uncle says yes to me courting her.

"I..I love Bella very much, and was in the hopes that you would let me court her."

He didn't miss anything and smiled, "I have no issue with it, I know you can give my niece everything she needs and happy and safe. However…." He started I opened my mouth to speak in protest when he laughed. "Let me finish son," he said.

I closed my mouth and let him go on. "I do hope you understand that she grew up in a different time, she expect you to court her so publicly that you do plan to marry her some day, you will need to be careful with her she fears men for how she was raised." He said and finished.

I had a reply ready for this of course. "Yes I am aware she was raised at another time, and I do have every plan to marry her someday. I love her very much and don't see me spending the rest of my life with any other woman then Bella."

It seemed to be the answer that he was looking for he gave a smile. "Good luck son, the easy part is finished now. Now go and ask Bella if she wishes for you to court her," he said with a smile. We both got to our feet and shock hands before I turned to leave and went to look for my Bella.

I found Bella sitting in the sitting room and went to join her, her aunt followed me and smiled and nodded when Bella noticed me and left to give Bella and I some privacy. I sat down beside Bella and smiled, she smiled me back.

"You look very pretty Bella," I said, I was very nervous once more.

"Thank you, what do I deserve your visit tonight?" she asked me.

I took another deep breath and looked at my hands then at Bella. "Bella, I love you very much and was wondering if I could court you, and you court me." I asked.

I watched Bella for a bit before I looked to my hands, as I waited for her answer.

"Yes, Edward I'd love to have you court me, and love to court you." She said, I smiled and took her hand and kissed it with a smile.

"Thank you Bella," I said, at that time her aunt and uncle and the woman he was to marry and her uncle walked into the room with us.

"Congrats!" Her cousin said with a smile.

"That's great dear," her aunt said everyone said congrats to both of us, we soon had dinner, once dinner was over the time went by I sighed as I knew I had to leave but I so badly didn't want to leave Bella just yet. "See you again soon Bella?"I asked.

"Yes soon Edward," she said, as she walked me to the door and we said our goodbyes and I headed my way back home. Once I walked into the door my parents where in the sitting room.

My parents looked up when I walked into the sitting room and sat down. "How it go dear?" my mother asked.

"It went well, They both said yes," I said, my parents knew I meant Bella and her uncle said yes.

"That's great son," my father said shacking my hand with a smile. "She does seem to make you very happy," he said.

"She does father," I said, smiling at this. I was very happy for this I spent some time with my parents.

**Thank you for the review. Please review again. **

**Here is the next chapter I finished it earlier than I expected. There won't be any more chapters this week since I will be busy all this week. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Snowy**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bpov

December 16, 1919

I was up in my room after a day with Edward; I enjoyed my day very much. We decided to just take a walk and enjoy the little warm that the winter gave here. It would be the warmest day out of the month. We still kept our warm thoughts on for protection from the cold; it is still winter after all. After our short walk, he was played a bit for me before he had to head home so he could work on his study some more. I walked him to the door.

It was a very quiet day and evening, I was in my room now reading a letter that my aunt has written to my mother.

_Dear sister,_

_Did you get my last letter? Here is my second reason for not marring the man, papa wanted me to marry. The second reason is because he is a drunk; he is always drinking every waking hour. If he is not sleeping he is drinking. If he is abusive if he isn't drunk I would never know because as I said above he is always drinking if he isn't sleeping._

_He doesn't work either, his family has to be the one to take care of him, because most days he too drunk from the night before to even go to work. Which he works with his cousin's company, which it may as well be because if it isn't for it being his cousin's company he be fired and not have any money what so ever._

_When I was with his family, after he was courting me, they said to me, that, they feel sorry for me. Since what he will do since his father used to do it to his mother until his mother finally died after his father pushed she down the stairs but it was counted as an accident. So his father was never charged for her murder _

_I know it is hard to believe but why would his own family warn me of this if it wasn't true? They told me to get away from this place or I would be stuck to marry him and most likely end up in the same path that his mother was in. I knew I wanted kids but I couldn't bring any into this world with a life like that. His family is the one that helped me get out of that place and into this city. _

_I do hope you can forgive me sister, so our child can come and meet each other and play together and get to know their cousin. _

_Your forever sister,_

_Emma._

I was amazed by this letter and stared at the letter once more in shocked. I was in a way glad that my aunt had gotten away from that man she was to marry and was glad she did and married the man she is with now. I was really shocked that I didn't even notice a knock come from my door.

"Bella dear?" Aunt Emma asked she walked in after knocking but I didn't hear the knock, I jumped when she called my name. I noticed that the letters where left out for her to see, and I noticed that she was shocked on her face why she didn't speak what she was coming in here to speak about.

"I'm sor…."I started but was cut off by her own question.

"Where did you get these? I thought I sent them to your mother but she never got them," she said.

"You did send them to her, she did get them, and she saved them in this draw in her desk unread, I found the draw and took the letters. I'm sorry if I…"

I was cut off again by my aunt, "It fine dear, I'm glad she saved them for someone to read. In those letters are all true Bella," she said.

I saw that she was watching my face for something, I wasn't sure what, and maybe she was looking for me being ashamed to have her as an aunt and living with her? Most likely but I just smiled at her and took her hand in with mine.

"I'm really glad you did get away if what you say in these letters are true. Do you mind if I keep reading them?" I asked.

"Yes go ahead dear and read them. They were for your mother but she never read them and they are yours now."

I smiled, she smiled back, "Thank you dear, I was always scared that you be ashamed of me as the rest of the family was. Did you ever get those gifts I sent you all those years ago?"

"No she never gave me those. I didn't even know you sent any gifts for me until it was in one of the letters I read," I told her.

I saw anger on her face, "That…." She cut herself off as to not speak mean about my mother. "I'm sorry dear that was uncalled for she is still your mother. I'm just sorry she was so shallow to not give her daughter a chance to decide for yourself if you wanted to know me or disowned me."

"It okay, I'm sure she had her reasons, but I am making my own choice know, and I'm glad you are my aunt it had to have taken a lot to make that kind of choice to go against your family."

She smiled at me once more, "Yes it is very hard to go against your family like that," she stopped as she was back in thoughts. I wondered what kind of thoughts must for the thoughts of that time and event was taking place. "But I thought it was right choice if his family decided to warn me about that kind of stuff. I can see that is where you are now with the letters. I won't say anymore since it is hard for me to speak of that time, however they are in the letters, everything is in the letters, everything that I know of that time, and what could have happened if I was the one to marry him, as well as my life after I left."

It grew quiet between the both of us. "What was the reason you came in here?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Edward would like to know if you wanted to go over to his parents home for tea with his mother."

I was shocked of this, and smiled quickly. "Yes that would be very nice," I said, she got up and walked to the door.

"That is great I will let Elizabeth know that you will be over for tea." She walked out of my room and shut the door I got ready for bed then. I was left with my thoughts of what was said in the letter as well as what Aunt Emma and I have talked about.

**Please review. Thank you for the review.**

**Snowy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9

Bpov

December 17, 1919

I looked what to wear today, to have tea with Mrs. Masen. I was a bit worried, she did seem so kind but this was the first time that I would be alone with her. I found a blue dress to wear today. As I made my way down once I was ready, Aunt Emma was there waiting for me.

"Oh no need to be nervous dear, Elizabeth is very kind. Just be yourself."

I smiled, and nodded, in thanks.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer the door and there stood Edward.

"Afternoon, Emma, Bella," Edward said kissing my hand once he took it.

"You look very pretty Bella," he said.

"Thank you I said blushing."

"Ready to go love?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I said good bye to my aunt. Edward and I walked to his house, he let me in, shut the door behind me.

"It so nice that you are able to come and have tea with me dear," his mother said.

"Thank you for inviting me over to have tea with you," I said. I smiled at Edward, he smiled back.

"Shouldn't you be going for your study dear?" his mother asked him.

"Yes mother, I should. See you again soon Bella," he said kissing my hand once more, nodding to his mother and me as he walked out the door to go and tend to his study.

I was unsure what to expect or do next, once Edward left.

"Here dear let my maid take your jacket," his mother said.

I took my jacket off and handed it to her maid that I took that she was taking it to hang it where the jackets would be.

"It is a nice day here today though it is a bit chilly, we be having tea in the sitting room, hope you don't mind," Mrs. Masen said.

"No it fine Mrs. Masen," I said.

"Please dear just Elizabeth," Mrs. Masen said. She lead the way to the sitting room, as we sat down and the maid returned with some tea.

"I love your home," I said.

"Thank you dear," she said with a smile.

"I take this is such a large change for you?" she asked.

I was taking that she meant my life here and how my mother raised me. "Yes very, it a lot to take in, it all is still very new to me."

She nodded, she took a sip of her tea, "Yes I bet it is. How are you adjusting?" she asked.

I took a sip of my own tea before answering, "Well I will take, I don't think mother will like the life I have here but I am enjoying it so far."

She smiled, "That's good, I am glad that you are adjusting well, and you are enjoying it."

"Thank you," I said as we took another sit of our tea.

"I'm sure Edward would have rather stayed here then go to tend to his studies today," she laughed.

I couldn't help but to laugh myself, and blush.

"Has he asked you yet, to come with him to the ball for his father's mother's birthday?" Elizabeth asked.

"No he hasn't," I said.

"He may ask soon then, his grandmother is dying to met you dear," she said.

She must have seen fear all over my face, because she smiled gently.

"Oh no worry dear, she is very sweet, she just wants the best for her son and grandson. She just wants to get to met this young lady that has captured her grandson. She has been very worried for him, for some time since he was not interested in any young lady until you arrived here dear."

I just gave a small smile and sipped my tea. "I was just as nervous as you, are now with meeting his grandmother, I was same way. Same as you felt when I'm sure; you where with meeting me after Edward asked to court you. That is normal dear." She smiled, and joined me and patting my hand.

I couldn't help but to be nervous though, thanks to how my mother has raised me, saying that your future husband's family is normally cold and mean to you. If your future husband's grandmother is still alive, don't expect her to be very welcoming to you at all.

"Bella dear are you alright?" she asked.

I took a deep breath and nodded, "I think so," I said.

"Just deep breath," she said.

"I'm sure Edward will be there to help you, during the ball, and I will be there to help you ask well, dear. I'm sure so will Emma since your family would be going as well, since all of high class will be going to the ball." She said and patted my hand again.

I smiled and nodded, taking a few deep breaths.

We turned when a man walked into the room, Elizabeth smiled and got up, and went to great her husband. "You are home early," she said kissing her husband.

"What not glad I'm home early dear?" he asked his wife with a chuckle.

"Yes of course I am," she said, then turned to me and smiled. She saw that I was nervous, since this was the first time I would met Edward's father as his son's court interest.

He handed flowers to his wife, then walked over to me, with his wife beside him. He smiled at me and nodded, and took my hand, and kissed my hand and handed me the other flowers. "Hello, Bella," he said.

"Hello, Mr. Masen," I said.

"Welcome to the family Bella dear," he said smiling.

"Thank you," I said.

He turned back to his wife, "I must head to my study, to tend to some work before I get to spend the rest of this lovely day with you," he said kissing her gently.

I could tell that they really did love each other. I looked away with a smile. I can see where Edward got his smile, but also how he is such a gentlemen as well.

Elizabeth joined me once her husband went to his study. "Here let her put those in water," she said as she handed my flowers and her own to her maid.

"Edward's father is just has happy that Edward has found you, We know he will do well by you. He really does love you," she said with a smile.

**Thank you so much for the review.**

**Please keep reviewing. **

**Snowy**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bpov

December 17, 1919 [Part 2]

Edward got home, from his studies, and spent the rest of the day with Isabella. "Hello love," he said with a smile.

"Hello, Edward," I said with a smile, he kissed my hand.

"Did you have a good time with my mother?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes, I have, she been very welcoming," I said.

He smiled nodding, "Ready to head home love?" he asked me.

I didn't realize how late the time has become and nodded my head. "Yes, I'm ready," I said.

Edward helped me up, and get my jacket on, as we headed for the door.

"Thank you for coming dear, please do come over any time," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you," I said with another smile.

Edward nodded and walked them out the door and started to walk our way to my home. We headed inside and shut the door behind Edward.

"Welcome back Bella dear. How was it?" Aunt Emma asked.

"It went well," I said with a smile.

"That's good, are you hungry?" she asked.

"No thank you," Edward said.

"Can't you please stay a bit longer?" I asked with pleading eyes.

Edward smiled, and nodded. "If that is what you wish my love," he said.

"It is," I said with a smile.

"Then I will stay a bit longer, if that is alright with you," he said looking back at Aunt Emma.

Aunt Emma smiled at this, "Yes of course you can stay dear," she said with a smile.

She walked to leave us some time alone with the sitting room.

I lead him to the couch and sat down, Edward joined me sitting beside me with a smile.

We were in silence for a bit.

"I was wondering love, if you can come with me, to my grandmother's birthday part," he asked me.

I hopped he would ask me, I looked at him shocked, and nervous all over again as I was when Elizabeth talked about it.

"Do you think it is alright?" I asked him.

He smiled and took my hand in his, "Yes love I do, she wants to meet you so badly," he said with a smile.

I took some thoughts into this, "Yes I'd love to go with you," I said.

He smiled and kissed my hand once more. "Thank you love," he said smiling.

I couldn't help but to smile in return myself. I placed my other hand, on top of the hand that he had over my other hand.

We looked at each other's eyes smiling at each other.

Before we know it, it was getting late, Edward sighed, "I must go love, it is getting late, till tomorrow love," he said, kissing my hand once more. He walked to the door, and nodded to Aunt and Uncle as he went. Uncle closed the door once Edward left, and smiled.

"Did he ask you dear?" Aunt Emma asked.

"Yes he did," I said.

"What you say?" Uncle asked me.

"I told him yes," I said.

My Aunt Emma smiled at this and hugged me. "That's great dear, don't worry dear, she would love you dear," she said with a smile.

I nodded a bit nervous once more.

"We must go out and get you a new dress, a pretty dress to wear there," Aunt Emma said with a smile.

I nodded at this, I was open to what she saw fit. I wasn't sure what to wear to this party to get his grandmother to like me, and to be good for her grandson to court me.

"Are you alright Bella dear?" Aunt Emma asked, with worry on her face for me.

"Yes U think so…." I said looking at my feet.

"Are you nervous dear?" Aunt Emma asked.

I nodded my head unable to speak.

"It be alright dear, she is very kind woman. She will love you dear." Aunt Emma said with a smile.

Two days has passed since Edward has asked me to go to his grandmother's birthday party. My aunt and I was going out to get a dress that I could wear to this party. I was not sure what kind of dress to look for to wear to this. Thankfully Aunt Emma knew what to look for, for the dress for this party.

Aunt Emma went by so many nice dresses that I would have picked or should say my mother would have picked for me to wear to a party like this. She finally stopped at some really pretty dresses; I was amazed by the dresses. They looked to be over the top to me, and my mother has always said that they where way over the top for a woman to wear of good class.

I was unsure of this and looked to Aunt Emma as if asking if this is alright.

"It fine dear, it does keep you covered as you are used to and like, and yet what Edward would love, as well as allowed for this party event. Many woman of this class will be wearing things like this. But this seems more for you," she said as she hands me the dresses.

I went to try on the dress and saw that Aunt Emma was right that the dress was for me. I showed her the dress real quick and she smiled at this.

"That dress is perfect for you dear," Aunt Emma said with a smile.

I smiled back, I already fell in love with the dress. I went to take the dress off.

We decided to buy this dress and told the woman what needed to be fixed, she poked me a bit to see where will need to be fixed and nodded in agreement. She said it be done in a few days.

A few days later, the dress was ready, so we went to pick up the dress, so we had it for the party. We already paid for the dress when we decided that was the dress a few days ago, so we just had to pick up the dress.

**Thank you for the review.**

**Please keep reviewing thanks.**

**Snowy**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bpov

December 19, 1919

I got up this morning, and my cousin's fiancé came to help me get ready to go. I was getting nervous, I wasn't sure what Edward would think of my dress for this evening, or how his grandmother would feel about me.

"Edward will love the dress," Aunt Emma said when she walked in.

Rob my cousin and his fiancé and my aunt headed down the stairs, my Uncle smiled at the bottom of the stairs, "You all are pretty," he said with a smile.

I blushed, "Thank you dear," my aunt said.

There was a knock on the door, my uncle went to the door and opened the door to find Edward there.

He nodded and walked in and smiled when he saw me. "You look very pretty dear," he said with a smile, kissing my hand when I walked over to him.

"You look very handsome too, thank you," I said.

"Thank you," he said smiling.

"Shell we go?" my cousin asked.

"Yes we shell," Edward said as he helped me out the door.

"You two have fun walking, we will met you both there," Aunt Emma said with a smile.

I was shocked of this and smiled, Edward and I and my cousin and his Fiancé walked to the party.

I was growing nervous as I saw we got close to where the party was.

Edward noticed and gave a smile. "You alright love?" he asked. I turned with a smile, and nodded my head. Edward watched me with a smile, worried for this. "If it is over my grandmother, don't worry love," he said.

I looked at him smiling, but I was still nervous.

"She will love you," he said smiling. I couldn't help but to smile back at him, sighing.

We got to the place, I took a deep breath before Edward opened the door and let me go in first. I looked around amazed by what I saw. It seemed everyone of upper class was here as Elizabeth has said.

"Hello Bella dear, I'm so glad you came," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm glad to have come," I said.

She smiled, and I was introduced to some more people. I then saw an elderly woman that did seem nice and chatting with other people near her. She smiled when she saw us, and made her way over to us. I took it that she was Edward's grandmother, and his father's mother. I grew nervous.

She smiled and hugged her son and grandson, and nodded to Elizabeth and smiled when she saw me. "You must be Isabella," she said.

"She is, dear grandmother," Edward said with a smile.

I saw that she smiled at me and took my hand in hers. I was nervous, I looked to Edward, then his mother back to his grandmother.

"I am so glad he found you dear, he are good for him," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, blushing, "Thank you Mrs. Masen," I said.

She smiled, "Welcome Isabella," she said with a smile.

I wasn't sure what to say, she let go of my hand and smiled.

"I do hope you have a good time dear," she says with a smile.

"I will thank you," I said with a smile.

We parted ways to let the party really start.

Edward smiled at me, "See told you love that she will love you," he said with a smile. I smiled back, we made our way to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance," Edward asked.

I smiled, "I don't dance very well, but if that is a risk you are willing to take," I said.

"It is all in the leading love," he said with a smile as he led me to the dance floor.

We started to dance, thankfully I was able to dance without hurting him or anyone else, thanks to his leading.

We danced for a bit before we headed off the floor and to join his grandmother, and his parents. "Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yes, water please," I said.

He nodded and smiled, "Be right back love,' he said as he went to get me something to drink. His grandmother smiled at me, and watched the other guests as they danced on the floor, or chatted around.

I noticed Edward was talking to someone, with dirty blond. I got nervous and uneasy, with fear. She seemed to be really getting into him, as if she tried to claim him. I grew even more nervous.

"Are you alright dear?" his grandmother asked me.

I smiled at her, "I'm not sure," I said as I looked back to where Edward was talking, to a young girl. She looked to where I was looking and smiled. "No worries dear, he never take another woman, besides you dear," she said with a smile.

I nodded but I still grew nervous.

"Bella dear?" Elizabeth asked, I turned and saw that she was looking where I was as well.

I gave her a smile, and looked once more to where Edward and the young woman were.

"Dear? The woman that Edward is speaking to, is his first cousin, on my mother's side, she wishes they are not but they are." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "Who is she?" I asked.

"She is Holly," she said.

I did feel a bit better that they are cousins. I saw Edward was able to get away and joined me with a smile. "Here you go love," he said.

"Thank you" I said.

"Ah you saw the woman I was talking to?" he asked me.

I nodded my head.

"You no need to worry love, she is my cousin Holly," he said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Are you having fun?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," I said smiling.

He smiled in return and sat down joining me.

I saw on the corner of my eye that his grandmother and his mother was watching Edward and me, they both looked at each other with a knowing smile. As if they knew something I didn't. I decided to just forget about that.

Edward stayed near me the whole time through the party, his family and I talked a few times through the party, with my own family joining after they had finished their dances on the floor.

We started to leave the party to head home; Edward dropped me off at home, and kissed my hand before he headed home.

"Did you have fun dear?" Aunt Emma asked.

"Yes very," I said with a smile.

"His grandmother is very nice as well," I said with a smile.

"Yes she is, she does seem to love you, as we all thought," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Yes she is very nice," I said smiling.

**Thanks for the review. Please review.**

**Snowy**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Epov

January 2, 1920

I got ready to pick Bella up, as we were going to a happy New Year party today.

"You look very handsome, son," my mother said as she saw me on the bottom of the stairs. I smiled, at her. "You look pretty mother," I said with a smile of my own.

"Thank you dear, now go along and go get Bella, for the party," she said with a smile.

I started my walk to Bella's house and knocked on the door, with a smile.

Her Uncle got the door and smiled in return. "Come in son, Bella is up stairs getting ready," her uncle said.

I nodded and he led me to the sitting room and joined me to sit down.

"Bella does seem to have changed a lot since she came here, but it seemed you are good for her." He said with a smile.

I nodded, with a smile, "She is good for me too," I said.

He was about to speak when we heard the girls make their way in. I looked up and couldn't keep my eyes off of Bella. "You are so pretty Bella," I said.

"Thank you, you are so handsome," she said with a blush. I loved the blush on her.

"Thank you love," he said with a smile, kissing her hand.

"Shell we go?" I asked.

The others nodded and we made our way to the New Year party.

It didn't take us too long to get there. Of course my grandmother quickly came to join us as soon as she saw us.  
>"Oh thank you for coming!" she said hugging Bella with a smile.<p>

"Welcome, Mrs. Masen," she said with a smile.

I can see that my grandmother loved Bella. I could also see that she wanted to speak to me, as soon as this party was over. I still loved my grandmother, and I knew she love Bella just as much as I do, and my mother.

We danced some time, then chatted some, before we knew this the party came to an end.

The following day, after the party, I stopped to my grandmother's house as she has asked me to.

She wanted to talk to me about something. I got a bit uneasy.

"Come in Edward, have tea with me?" my grandmother asked me.

I nodded, "Yes sure," I said as she handed me tea.

"Did Bella have fun last night?" she asked.

"Yes she did, as did I," I said with a smile I couldn't help.

"Good, good, so dear, " she said with a smile. She was quite for a bit, I grew nervous for what she may have to say.

"Are you alright grandmother?" I asked.

"Yes dear I am," she started, and then took something out of a very pretty box. She placed it on the table and handed it to me.

I looked at her, "I want you to have this," she said. I opened the box, and was shocked when I saw that what is inside the box, was my own grandmother's engagement ring.

"I can't have this, grandmother, Grandpa gave you this," I said.

"Yes he did, Edward, and I want you to give it to the girl you want to marry, in this cause Isabella Swan when you are ready to ask her to marry you," she said.

"Are you sure of this grandmother?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear," she said with a smile, taking my hand with hers. "Yes, I want you to give this to Bella when you are ready, and she is ready," she said with a smile.

"She is good for you, Edward, I can see that you love her, and so she loves you as well," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you grandmother," I said, kissing her hand.

"You are welcome my grandson." She said.

"how you know I love her grandma?" I asked.

"Because I saw how you never looked at another woman besides her, always made sure she was taken care of, as well, as her well fair."

I looked at my hands.

"There is no need my dear to be ashamed of it; it is part of love dear. Your father was the same way with your mother, and still is, if you have ever watch the two you will see that you are so much your father, your father is so much your grandfather as well." She said with a smile at this.

I nodded at this, I never noticed how my father acts around my mother, besides that he takes care of my mother, but now that I think of this, I am like my father.

I left my grandmother after we talked some more, and headed home, when I came home, my mother was waiting for me.

"How did it go dear?" she asked me.

"It went well, mother," I said with a smile.

She smiled in return, "Did she give you the ring?" she asked.

"Yes, mother she did," I said as I handed her the ring so she can see the ring.

She smiled at this, "She washed it for you, and it looks just as I always saw it," she said with a smile.

"What is that you have dear?" my father asked as he came beside my mother. She handed him the ring.

I wasn't sure what I saw on my father's face, but he looked at me, and smiled. "I can see she gave you the ring," he said with a smile.

"Yes, father she did," I said. I saw that it would be perfect to give to Bella when the time came to ask her to marry me.

My father handed me the ring back and smiled, "it will be perfect for Bella when the time comes to ask her to marry you son," he said with a smile.

I smiled in return, "I agree," I said.

"Grandmother must have known that for sure son," mother said.

I went to put the ring in a safe place for when the time came to ask Bella to marry me.

**Thanks for the review.**

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bpov

April 8, 1920

I woke early, sighing, as I knew my cousin was marring his fiancé today. I got ready for the day, Anna was staying here tonight while Rob and the boys would be staying at her house. Once I was ready I went to get Anna ready for her day.

"Oh, I can't believe the day is finally here," she said when I walked into the door followed my Aunt Emma.

I smiled, "I bet you can't," I said smiling as I worked on her hair and Aunt Emma working on her face. I saw her dress laying out on her bed waiting for her go into the dress. The dress was so for Anna.

It took us hours to get Anna ready for the day. As we worked, the hours went by. We finally finished getting her ready at noon. She got into the dress at this time, and smiled, she glowed so pretty.

"Oh, Rob will love you," Aunt Emma said with a smile.

"Oh I hope so," Anna said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"We should head to the church now," Anna said with a smile.

We smiled back and made our way to the cars as it went to the church. Once we got there, we got to the bride area as we waited for the time.

The guests at this time started to make their way inside as we waited for the time to come.

Anna started to get a bit nervous as the time got closer.

"Deep breaths, dear just remember that he is waiting for you," I said with a smile.

She smiled at this, "Yes you are right," she said.

"It's time," her father said when he came in.

I smiled as we all got into position, I was her flower girl, and Edward was the best man. I made my way down, shortly after Anna and her father followed as well. I smiled at Edward, he smiled back.

I stood there and waited, for things to go by.

"Do you….." the father started,

"I do," Anna said at last, Rob said I do as well when it was his turn.

The both kissed once the father said you may kiss your bride.

We all started to leave the church, and made our way to the after party.

"You are very pretty, love," he said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

He opened the door and helped me out, as we got to where the after party was to be. We made our way in, and everyone took their sets, and waited for Anna and Rob to be announced as a married couple for the first time.

"Welcome, Mr. and Mrs, Rob Scott," the DJ said.

The two walked in and smiled.

The party went well, everyone danced and ate at easy.

"Here is the couple's first dance as a married couple," the DJ said as they started to dance, we all clapped, and smiled.

I would blush whenever I saw Edward looking over to me.

He smiled and went back to watching them.

Soon enough everyone joined the couple on the dance floor.

I thought at that time of when it be Edward and I's turn to be married, that is if Edward wants to marry me someday.

We danced for a while, before he lead me off the dance floor and back to the table and got me something to drink. He watched the other guests with a smile.

"So Edward, Bella, when is it going to be your turn to get married?" Anna asked with a smile.

I blushed looking at my hands.

"Hopefully soon," Edward said.

I looked up, and blushed when I saw that he was looking at me, I saw his green eyes, and saw that she meant what he said.

"I'm sure it will be," Rob said with a smile at this.

I blush again, and looked away again.

"Love are you alright?" Edward asked me.

I smiled, "Yes," I said with a smile.

"Want dance love?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Yes, please," I said, as he took my hand. We made our way to the dance floor and started to dance. I calmed down once we danced; I loved dancing in his arms. I wanted to be a bit closer to him, but it isn't right for us to, since we are not a married couple yet.

We finished, dancing around and joined the couple to say our goodbye. "Do you have to leave?" Anna asked me.

"Yes, I do hope you have fun," I said with a smile.

We smiled at this as well, "Thank you dear," she said with a smile. Edward and I left, and headed to my home to drop me off at home. I yawned once we got in the car.

I watched Edward as we made our way back to my home. Aunt and Uncle left a few moments ago. We finally made it to my home, Edward got my door and helped me out and opened the door and let me in.

"See you again soon love," he said kissing my hand, and waited until the door was shut behind me, before he left for his own home.

I finished reading Aunt Emma's letters a few weeks ago, and put them away in the bag they were in, and in a draw. I got ready for bed and lied down. I couldn't get the thought of today's date out of my head. Did Edward really want to marry me someday? I thought. Or was he just saying that? To answer the question that Anna gave him?

He didn't seem the type to, but why would he want to marry me? I don't get still to this day why he courting me either. He is so handsome I didn't get why he loved me, I kept thinking of this, as I tossed and turned. Before sleep finally came to me at last.

**Thanks for the review, please review.**

**Snowy**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Epov

June 20, 1920

I went to see my father in his study as I had a planed to go and ask Bella to marry me today. My father wanted me to go and see him, before the party.

I took a deep breath about to knock on my father's office door, when he spoke, "Come in Edward," he said, with a bit amused on his face.

I walked in and took a deep breath before I sat down.

"Edward, you are going to lose the ring if you keep looking at it," he said with a chuckle. As he looked up at me as he finished what he was doing on the last paper on his desk.

He smiled at me, as I put the ring away.

"I won't lose it father," I said, looking at my hands.

He just chuckled at me.

"Now, Edward do you understand what you will be asking Bella?" he asked.

"Yes father,"I said, I was cut off before I could keep going.

"I didn't mean how to ask her son," he started, and chuckled when he saw the look on my face. "I mean, do you understand, that Bella will be in your care, if she says yes, and does marry you, that you will be expected to take care of her, and her well being, and you will be responsible for her," he said.

Father,…." I started but was cut off once more.

"Yes I know son, that she is free to do as she wishs, now by law you are responsible for her, but as to how you handle your power is up to you." He said.

I thought my mother was free to do as she pleased? And father wasn't power over mother.

I saw my mother walk in and join my father by his char with a smile. "Son, I do depend on your father, but he does not abuse his power. I depend on him just as you depended on him, when you where a child." Shesaid with a smile, at my father.

"Some men do abuse their power, over their wife, but not all do, I made sure I didn't show that to you, that some men do. I don't believe in that kind of power, over women." My father said.

I nodded at this in thought.

I do now remember as I have heard and seen some men take power over their wife; I always felt anger over that. But I was not able to do anything since them where their wife and I was still just a young man.

Mother then left, to leave my father and I to keep talking, about this.

"Now, son are you really sure, she is the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

I nodded my head, "Yes of course I do father," I said nodding my head at this.

He nodded his head and smiled.

"You should get ready to speak to her uncle then son, to ask for her hand," he said with a smile.

I nodded and got up to leave, I didn't have to wait long as I saw her uncle and nodded, I lead him to my father's study as my father let me use his study to ask Bella's uncle if I can have her hand in marriage.

"Sir, I was wondering if I can have Bella's hand in marriage," I said, I was very nervous. I took a deep breath with a sigh.

Her uncle smiled, "Yes, do you love her? And promise to provide and take care of Bella?" he asked me.

"Yes sir, I love her very much" I said.

"Then, I give you my blessing, son," her uncle said with a smile.

I nodded, and smiled back, "Thank you sir," I said.

"Welcome son," he said and nodded as we walked out of my father's study.

I smiled when I saw Bella and went to her, and kissed her hand. She smiled back at me, with a smile.

The party went on, everyone having fun.

I led Bella to the sun room in private, "Isabella Swan I love you, very much, I will always love you, and protect and provide for you, will you be my wife?" I ask.

I saw shock all over Bella's face with shock.

I was unsure if she was going to say no.

"Yes, yes" she said at last.

I smiled and placed the ring on her finger. "It is my grandmother's ring, she gave the ring to me," I said.

"I love it, it's perfect," she said with a smile.

I smiled back and kissed her hand as we made our way back to the party. I saw the smile on my grandmother's face when she saw the ring on Bella's hand.

As the party went on, I walked on board, "I would like to say, that Isabella agreed to marry me," I said loud enough for everyone to hear me.

**Sorry this chapter is short. The other chapter is going to be short as well, it will be Bella's pov of this chapter but maybe a bit different as well. **

**Thanks for review, please review.**

**Snowy**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bpov

June 20, 1920

I was shocked when Edward asked me to marry him, I was not sure what to say. I just looked at him for a bit after he asked me to marry him. I took a breath and smiled, "Yes!" I said with a smile.

He smiled and placed the ring on my finger, and kissed my hand.

He told me it is his grandmother's, and that she has given it to him. I loved the ring. "I love it, it's perfect," I said back to him. It was like the ring was meant to be mine just as it was his grandmother's. I would have to thank his grandmother.

We made our way to the party, and had some fun before he went up to speak. He spoke up and announced that we are to be married.

I blushed as everyone looked at me, but I smiled, and never took my eyes off of Edward's. He returned back to me and smiled, and kissed my hand.

A bit after the party I went to his grandmother and smiled.

"Hi there dear," she said.

"Hi, are you sure you want me to have this?" I asked pointing to the ring on my finger.

She smiled and nodded to me, 'Yes I'm sure. I asked Edward to give it to the girl he wanted to marry," she said with a smile.

"You didn't have to," I said.

"Yes I know dear, but it does fit you as it did fit me," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Thank you, I will take good care of it," I said, nodding to her.

"I know you will dear," she said smiling.

I went back to Edward, and smiled, and went around as we said good bye to the guests.

I saw Anna walk over to me and smiled. "See I did tell you that you both would be to be married," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "I don't get why he wants to marry me though," I said.

"He loves you Bella," she said.

"I know but I don't get why," I said sighing.

"Because you are pretty Bella, inside and out, and you are just who he was looking for," she said smiling.

I smiled back at her, and nodded. I guess I will never understand that, but I knew that I did love him very much and would be the best wife I can be for him.

**Sorry this chapter is very short. **

**Thanks for review, please review.**

**Snowy**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Epov

July 4, 1920

I planned to take Bella out to see the fireworks tonight, for our country's birthday. My parents where coming as well, to see the fireworks as well.

I asked Bella two days ago if she wanted to come, she said yes, she love to. I was happy she said yes. She said she never got to see the fireworks, because her mother never let her go out, and see them.

I hope she would enjoy them. I was growing nervous, what she may think of them. I did hope she love them.

I got in the car, in the back, while my mother in the front and my father driving, we are on our way to get Bella at her house. Once we showed up, I got out and went to the door, and knocked, Bella got the door this time.

"You look pretty love," I said.

"Thank you," she said with a smile. I turned to her aunt and uncle and nodded, "It won't be too late," I said, they nodded.

"Have fun," her aunt said.

We both walked to my parent's car where they were waiting. I opened the door for her, and she got in, I followed after her.

"Hello dear," my mother said as soon as the door was shut behind me.

"Hello," she said to my parents.

"I heard that you never saw the fireworks dear." My mother said.

"No I haven't," she said.

"You will love them. They are loud but they are very pretty," my mother said.

"Yeah that what I kept hearing every year," she said with a smile. "I can't wait to get to see them," she said.

I couldn't help but to smile at her this time. We made our way to were they would be playing them tonight. It was starting to get dusk, which is good, hopefully we won't have too long to wait.

Once we parked the car, I helped Bella out, while my father helped mother out, we made our way to our normal spot when we do come to see them.

It was a good spot, it wasn't too close or too far and nothing was in our way. We chatted some while we waited for them to start.

The night got darker, and they started the fireworks, as the first one showed in the sky.

I watched Bella to see her reaction, Bella flinched a bit at the noise I guess she wasn't expecting them to be that loud. She flinched from the noise the first few fireworks, but she then settled as she got used to the noise they made. She did seem to love the fireworks as I watched her face.

I was watching her face more then the fireworks themselves. I enjoyed watching her reaction on the fireworks. It was so re-fresh to see.

I saw my father smile at me, he must see me watching Bella's face more then the fireworks, and can't help but to smile back at him.

The fireworks came to an end, an we got up and packed up the blanket we brought with us. We walked back to the car.

"What you think of the fireworks dear?" my mother asked Bella.

"It was good, I loved it. The noise at first made me jump, but I got used to those and loved them," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you loved them dear," my mother said smiling.

My mother and Bella spoke a bit more, as father and I walked behind them.

We got to the car at last and made our way back to Bella's house to drop her off.

The ride home was quite. Once we got to Bella's house I helped her out and walked her to the door and opened it for her, and let her walk in.

"Sleep well love," I said kissing her hand, with a smile, she blushed.

"You too Edward," she said with a smile.

We parted ways, and waited till the door shut behind her, till I made my way back to the car, my father drove us home.

Once we got home we made our way inside, and yawned.

"I am glad Bella had a good time," mother said.

"Yes me too," I said smiling as I remembered Bella's reactions to them.

"Sleep well son, we're heading to bed," father said as I watched my parents make their way up to bed. I walked to the kitchen to take something to drink real quickly.

I got some water and took a sip of the water, before I placed it down in the sank and headed to my room to retire for the night as well. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down.

**Thank you for the review,**

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anna's pov

July 15, 1920

I just found out that I was expecting our first child, me and Rob's first child. I was nervous, and scared but also happy for this. I waited until Rob was home to tell him of the news.

I went to our extra room and looked around as to how to set it up for our little one that was on the way.

Before I knew it, Rob was home and called to me.

"Anna dear?" Rob called to me.

"Up here, Rob," I called back from inside our extra room.

I heard Rob make his way up the stairs and went to our extra room and walked over to me.

"Dear what's wrong?" he asked me.

I smiled turning to him.

"Nothing is wrong," I said in reply, as I looked around the room once more. Deciding where to put everything we will need.

"What is it?" he asked, I can tell he was not able to tell what I wanted the most.

I smiled, "I'm with child Rob," I said and left it with that and waited for Rob's reaction to this. As I watched his face I saw shock, then excitement.

"That's great dear," he said, kissing me.

I laughed and kissed him back.

"When?" he asked.

"Some time in April," I said.

His smile grew even more. "That be perfect dear," he said. It be just in time for our one year anniversary.

"Yes, yes it is." I said in agreement smiling myself.

**Sorry this chapter is very review**

**snowy**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Bpov

July 19, 1920

Since it is so nice outside, we decided to have lunch out in the sun room today, as Rob and his wife Anna came over to join us.

Anna gave me every detail she can on marriage, and what to expect since she has been married now and I was not too far from being married to Edward as well.

We all chatted for a bit, enjoying each other as we ate.

"Anna and I have some news," Rob said at last.

We all turned to them as we waited to hear about the news they had to share with us. "What is the news?" Aunt Emma asked.

Rob looked over to his wife, "You want tell them dear?" he asked her.

I grew nervous for the news. Can't they already tell us the news? I asked myself.

Anna nodded her head to her husband. She smiled and looked at all of us. "I'm with child," she said she looked like she was going to say something else, but she didn't have time as Aunt Emma and I where at her side at once and hugged her.

"That's great!" Aunt Emma said with a smile.

"When?" I asked with a smile.

"Some time in April," Rob said this time.

"Congrats son," his father said patting his back.

"When did you find out?" Aunt Emma asked.

"Just a few days ago," Anna said, with a smile on her face, though she did look nervous as well. "You be a great mother Anna," I said smiling.

"I hope so Bella," she said in reply.

"Have you guys talked about names yet?" Aunt Emma asked.

"Mother it has been just a few days since we found out," Rob said.

"Yes but we already had names picked for you Rob, before we knew I was…" she said.

She was cut off by her husband, "Dear, not everyone knows what they want name their child before hand. They still have time to decided after all," her husband said.

Aunt Emma did look a bit sad, "Yeah I guess you are right," she said.

"We are thinking though to use your first name as our daughter's middle name if we have a daughter," Anna said at last.

"If you both are sure," Aunt Emma said with a smile.

"Yes we are sure," Anna said with a smile of her own.

A day after the lunch with Rob and his wife I went with Edward for a walk.

"Did you hear about Anna is with child?" I asked him.

"Yes I did, love," he said smiling, as we walked.

"Amazing isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes very," he said smiling himself.

**Thanks for the review, please review.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. I am working on another story, though it won't be up until all chapters for it is finished. **

**snowy**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bpov

August 6, 1920

I waited for Edward, as he was going to take me to a zoo, then a picnic. I heard door knock and went to get it. There stood Edward.

"Hello love," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "Hello," I said.

"Have fun," Aunt Emma said with a smile.

"Be back soon," I said to her, she nodded, we left.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"How about a picnic first then the zoo?" he asked me.

"That sounds good," I said as he led me to a nice area for a picnic. He laid the blanket out and our basket of food. I sat down on the blanket, he did the same.

We had some sandwatches, and some juice. We talked some, as we ate.

I turned to watch some kids play for a bit as we ate.

"Ready to head to the zoo love?" he asked.

"Yes," I said as I got up, Edward packed up our stuff, and we made our way to the car once more. Edward put our stuff in the car and helped me in, and then he drove us to the zoo.

We got there; he parked the car, and paid for us to get in the zoo. We walked around the zoo, looking at everything that was there at the zoo.

**Hope you had fun on this short and nice**

**Please review**

**snowy**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Epov

August 21, 1920

"Edward, come here," my grandmother said, while she was laying on her dead bed.

I walked over to her, and pulled a chair up beside her.

"Yes.." I started.

My grandmother smiled at me, "My grandson. I am proud of you," she said, in a raspy voice.

I had nothing to say then nod at her.

"I am glad to have been able to meet the girl you are to marry," she said.

I let a tear fall. "I just wish you can come to the wedding," I said.

"Me too, though I will be at the wedding just not in body," she rasped.

"Take good care of her," she rasped again.

"I will, grandmother," I said.

"Please send Bella in, I want to talk to her in private," she rasped.

I nodded and got up and walked out to call Bella. "She wants to see you," I said to Bella.

**Now though this and next chapter will be short I want Bella and Edward to both of a private, moment with his grandmother, each will have their own chapter.**

**Please review**

**snowy**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bpov

August 21, 1920

"She wants to see you," Edward said when he walked out of his grandmother's room. I nodded and walked in closing the door behind me.

"Come here dear," she said,

I walked over and sat down at the chair near her bed.

"I am really, glad he found you dear, you will make him happy," she said coughing a bit.

"He will make me happy too," I said.

"Yes I know dear, You can take care of him, where it is needed, just as he can take care of you too," she rasps.

"I am glad I was able to meet you Isabella," she says coughing again.

"I am glad to meet you too," I said, with a tear falling from my face.

"You may let the others in now too," she says,

I nodded and got up and called the family in. Everyone came in, I thought of maybe leaving them with her would be best.

"Isabella, please stay, you are family now after all," his grandmother rasped.

I nodded at her wish; I stayed near Edward, with his arm around my side.

"It is time soon," she says with a cough.

We can't do anything then watch her; it gave me pain to watch her. Soon her breathing grew shallow before we knew it she stopped breathing.

**Please review**

**snowy**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Epov

August 25, 1920

Today, is my grandmother's funeral. We went to church to watch and listen to what is to be said about her.

Bella sat down beside me.

I looked at the ring on her finger, admiring it.

The father spoke on and on, then a few family and friends to her spoke about her.

We then moved on to the time to bury her.

We moved to the after event. It was at our home, everyone said their sorry for us losing her. We talked some more about her.

Bella was great today, helping me, I loved her very much.

As the guests started to leave, we said goodbye to our guests.

"Edward? What if we get married next August, August 13," she said.

I thought a bit, "If that is what you want my love," I said kissing her hand.

"Yes it is," she said.

"That is fine with me love," I said.

**Please review**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bpov

August 31, 1920

Tonight we are going out to dinner, since Edward finished his internship, today. His parents are with us while we are out for dinner.

"That's great son, we are proud of you," his mother says with a smile.

"Yes we are," I agree, smiling back.

"Thank you," he says, blushing. I laugh; he teases me when I blush.

Our food came and we ate with out any issue, and then ordered a desert, before we paid for the meals. We decided to go out to a movie tonight.

We made our way to a movie theater.

I wasn't really getting into the movie, it wasn't as good as I had hopped it would be. But it was nice to be with Edward today, though after a big day for him.

I saw that Edward wasn't enjoying the movie either.

The movie finally finished, we got up to leave.

"What did the others think of the movie?" his mother asked.

"It wasn't as good as I thought it might be." I said the others nodded in agreement.

"I have seen better movies," Edward said.

"Well, at least the important thing is that we where able to spend an important day for you son," his father said. On his father's face showed how proud his father is of him today.

**Please review**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Epov

September 13, 1920

"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled to Bella, with a smile. She blushed.

"You all didn't have to, "she said.

"Yes we know dear, but we did anyways," my mother said with a smile.

Bella nodded at that, "Well, we may as well have some fun then shell we?" she asked.

"Yes we must," everyone said, as we danced around a bit.

Before we went off for Bella to open her gifts.

She loved all her gifts, and smiled at this.

"Thank you everyone for the gifts," she said smiling.

"Welcome," everyone said.

We all went back to the dance floor. I held Bella close as we danced around the floor.

"Did you enjoy your birthday love?" I asked.

"Yes very," she said, smiling at me.

"Good, I'm glad," I said.

We danced a bit more, before it started to get dark, and the guests started to leave. We said goodbye to the quests.

**Please review**

**snowy**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bpov

April 18, 1921

Edward and I headed over to Rob and Anna's house, as Anna had her son, two days ago. Rob said that Anna was asking for us to come over.

We agreed to be coming over this after noon. Edward knocked on the door, and Rob answered it.

"I'm glad you both are able to come over, I'm sure so is Anna," he said smiling.

"Where are they?" I asked at last.

"They are up stairs, in Anna and I's bed room, with our son." He said.

I smiled at this, my second cousin is a boy.

"May we?" I asked.

"Yes of course," he said as he led us to where his wife and son was.

"Dear, Edward and Bella is here," he said as he opened the door.

"Let them in," Anna said in reply.

We walked in with a smile on our face.

I walked over to him and smiled. "He is so handsome," I said smiling.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said, I held my arms out, she handed me her son.

"What you name him?" Edward asked.

"Mike Rob Scott," Rob said.

"That a great name," I said smiling. "Welcome to the family Mike," I said.

I saw Anna look to her husband then back at the both of us. "I was wondering if you both would like to be his godparents," Anna asked.

I was shocked of this, and looked to Edward, to see what he thought. He just nodded to me. I knew that he was leaving that up to me.

"Yes we would love to," I said smiling.

"That's great!" she said

I held our godson, with pride. I walked over to Edward so he can see our god son.

"Can Edward hold him?" I asked.

"Yes of course," Anna said.

I handed him to Edward; I couldn't help but to smile watching Edward holding our godson.

**Please review**

**snowy**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Bpov

August13, 1921

Today, is our wedding day, I got up and everyone helped me get ready for the day. I knew Edward would fall in love with the dress. It was picked out for him.

It didn't seem to take that long, though that maybe because I was at my favorite place most of the time.

Before I knew it we where at the church.

The guests where there at their sets. The music played girls at my wedding walked down, then it was my turn. I kept my eyes on Edward's face.

My uncle gave me away since my father has passed away.

Before I knew it we said I do, and Edward was allowed to kiss his bride.

At the after party, and we where announced as , Mr. Mrs. Edward Masen.

We danced and just had fun.

We had great speeches from our friends and family.

We said goodbye to our guests, and soon enough we left ourselves.

The following day, Edward stopped at a house.

"Love, what you think?" he asked.

I looked at the house, "It's perfect!"I said.

"It's ours love," he said smiling.

I smiled back, "Thank you Edward!"I said hugging him.

"Welcome love," he said. "My mother and your Aunt moved our stuff over, and some new stuff for our house," he said.

"They didn't have to,"I said.

"They wanted to love," he said kissing my forehead.

**Please review**

**snowy**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Epov

July 7, 1922

I watched as Bella and our daughter Mary Emma Masen sleep, after Mary was feed. Mary was born three days ago.

She already looks like her mother, her mother's face. She has my bronze hair.

I watched the two sleep, couldn't help but to be happy. It was hard to amaze that in just a month it be a year since Bella and I have gotten married, we already have our first child.

I heard a knock on the door and went down to get the door.

"Hello son," my mother said, I stepped aside to let her in.

"Hello mother," I said as I shut the door once she was inside.

"How are they son?" she asked.

"They are good, they are asleep now." I said.

"That's good, Bella should still get as much rest as she can," my mother said.

We heard Mary cry.

"May I?"she asked me.

"Yes go ahead," I said as we made our way up the stairs, my mother picked Mary up. Mary quitted down soon as she was in my mother's arms. I felt better at that; I didn't want Mary to wake her sleeping mother.

A bit later, Bella finally woke.

"Hello dear," my mother said walking over.

"Hello," Bella said, with tiredness still in her voice.

"Is little Mary being good for you both?" my mother asked.

Bella looked at me and smiled, before looking back at my mother, "Yes besides that she keeping us up during the night still." She said.

My mother laughed and turned to Mary, "Mary dear are you keeping your parents up still?" she asked.

Mary just made a baby noise in reply.

We both laughed at this.

**Thanks for the review. Please review,**

**Hope you all enjoyed this story, this is the end of the story.**

**Snowy**


End file.
